


Why so furstrated Karkitty?

by WitchofDoom



Series: Requests From Various Places [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchofDoom/pseuds/WitchofDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(title sucks)<br/>Karkat comes to visit Nepeta after a stressful day and Nepeta decides to make her affections known, not even realizing Karkat feels the same</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why so furstrated Karkitty?

Nepeta had been surprised but delighted when Karkat came to see her. The young Vantas had been her flush crush for over a sweep. She had actually planned to make it known but every time the chance came up she panicked and chickened out. She watched the obviously stressed out troll sit on one of the many animal pelts she had in her hive, and began to plan her final attempt at making her crush known.  
“ac prowls over to the fearsome Karkitty, wondering what has him looking so furstrated.  
Karkat huffed slightly, rolling his eyes. He was not in the mood to roleplay with her but knew if he didn’t she would pester him relentlessly.  
“KARKITTY ROLLS HIS EYES SO FUCKING HARD THEY FALL OUT OF HIS THINKPAN. HE HAS BEEN DEALING WITH THE NOOKSTOMPER HE CALLS FRIENDS ALL MORNING AND IS NOT IN THE MOOD FOR STUPID ROLEPLAYING.”  
He glared at her a bit before rubbing his temple. Almost everyone had been pestering him all day and it had finally gotten to him. Every muscle in his body was tense and he felt like he was going to crawl out of his skin. He had come by Nepeta’s to attempt to relax. She had always been one of the calmer trolls. He could almost think of her as more than just his friend. Karkat was so lost in his inner thoughts he didn’t even notice Nepeta coming closer until she was right at his ear.  
“ac thinks she knows just what will help purr Karkitty relax”  
She carefully crawled into his lap, looking him in the eyes as she ran her hands over his chest. He was much more muscular than she thought he would be. While he was shorter than almost everyone, including her, he was stocky in build. His time practicing with his sickles had paid off.  
As her hands traveled down his chest she pressed down on his grub scars. His gasp only encouraged her further. He made no move to stop her as she pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side. Without his shirt in the way she could really take him in. Karkat had scars crisscrossing on his chest from fights with his lusus and just accidents in his hive. She traced each one slowly, memorizing them. It was just too possible that she wouldn’t get this chance again and this wasn’t something one would want to forget. When she finished with his scars she started unbuttoning his pants, giving his horn a quick lick.  
Her bulge was already starting to unsheathe and her nook was becoming damp. From the bump Nepeta could feel in Karkat’s pants it seemed he was enjoying the too. Once his pants were undone and down to his thighs he actually began assisting her in getting the two of them naked.  
“LEIJON YOU BETTER NOT BE FUCKING WITH ME. DO YOU ACTUALLY WANT THIS OR ARE YOU JUST GOING TO-“  
Nepeta cut him off by pressing her mouth to his. Pulling away for only a moment to say; “Karkitty needs to be quiet. Miss Leijon more than wants this”. She kissed him again before breaking it again to shrug off her coat and pull her shirt over her head. Nepeta was more than glad that she had chosen not to wear her bra today. It would have just been more to take off and she wouldn’t have had the patience.  
Once her shirt was off Karkat moved his hands to her breasts, squeezing gently. Nepeta squeaked slightly, her head falling back to expose her neck, giving Karkat the chance to latch on. He began leaving dark olive marks down her neck, sucking lightly on her collar bone. Nepeta threaded her fingers into his hair, groaning.  
Before she could react he had pushed her onto her back. The cave floor was cool against her hot bare skin and it made her arch her back in surprise. Karkat popped the button on her jeans, barely taking the time to unzip them as he pulled them off. His eyes drank in the sight of her olive soaked panties.  
“YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL”  
Then he was on her, sliding her panties down and flicking them to the side. He didn’t even care if they couldn’t find them later because he knew she had to own more than one pair. He kicked his pants off the rest of the way and pushed his boxers down.  
Nepeta watched his undress, propping herself up on her elbows. She couldn’t quite stop the small giggle from escaping her when his boxers got caught on his ankle.  
“Would Karkitty like some assistance?”  
“NO”  
She shrugged, starting to giggle again but was cut off by his candy red bulge curling around her olive one. His squeezed hers, almost twice its size. Nepeta bit her lip, closing her eyes tightly. This was everything she had wanted and so much more.  
“ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?”  
He took her almost unnoticeable nod as a yes. His own bulge had almost wrapped around hers and itself now. Both bulges were looking for the tight heat of the others nook, and he was ready to give it to them. With a bit of coaxing he was able to get them to release each other, hovering over Nepeta so the bulges could find the opposite nook.  
When it came to actual pailing blood color would chance things. Nepeta’s nook was slightly smoother but her bulge was texture and Karkat was the exact opposite. His bulge was smooth but his nook had a bit more texture inside. Both trolls groaned at the new feeling once they had both sunk into each other’s nook.  
“OH SHIT..FUCK”  
Nepeta didn’t even have words she just let out a steady purr, beginning to grind against Karkat. He pushed deeper inside her, his bulge curling and writhing inside of her. She was much more talented when it came to this, occasionally brushing the tip against his seedflap.  
Karkat could feel the coil winding up in his stomach, tensing a little and pressing his face into her neck.  
“FUCK IM CLOSE”  
“me..OH me too oh god”  
They started getting frantic, grinding against each other. Karkat was the first to let go, orgasming with a loud shout before almost collapsing. Nepeta was the next to cum, letting out a small squeal.  
As their bulges began to resheath Karkat rolled off of Nepeta, laying on the floor beside her. They were quiet for a few moments before he finally broke the silence.  
“WELL I HAD COME OVER TO FUCKING SEE IF YOU WANTED TO GO ON A..DATE OR SOMETHING BUT I GUESS WE ARE FUCKING PAST THAT.”


End file.
